


A Fraudulent Zodiac

by greenmountaingirl



Series: Mixtape Memories [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmountaingirl/pseuds/greenmountaingirl
Summary: Maria is a wonderful soul and worries about Rosa an awful lot.





	A Fraudulent Zodiac

Maria watched as Rosa screamed out the lyrics of Mrs. Potter’s Lullaby and dancing with her eyes closed. After Liz had left with her future Doctor McDreamy of a boyfriend - Rosa needed  _ something.  _ So of course by the time Maria got there she had found whatever she was looking for. Looked like it was just pot and cheap bourbon tonight. 

The way she danced was ethereal. Like some sort of wild nymph. Barely contained. Too much for this tiny town. Lit up by elemental forces. The drugs and the music were just was sparked it - the rest was all her. 

The song ended and Rosa threw herself on the bed, chest heaving as her breathing slowed. “I can’t take this town anymore, Maria,” Rosa whispered fractured with suppressed violence, “Serving the same rednecks the same burgers in the same fucking antennas...  I just can’t do it anymore. I need a ticket out of here.” 

Maria stroked her hair back from her face but didn’t say anything. This was a familiar refrain from Rosa. A broken record of small-town woes. It depended on what she was on - her theme changed with her substances - or not on. “Let’s get out of here -” Rosa sat up, eyes wide and excited - “just drive and drive until we find somewhere new.” Her moods made Maria think of a kid on a swing; too high, too fast just on the verge of of danger. 

“I think maybe you need coffee and a burger and some sleep before I get in a car with you.” Rosa giggled and Maria switched the song. 

“I looooove this one,” Third Eye Blind always brought Rosa down. She closed her eyes and hummed along. “ Every glamorous sunrise; Throws the planets out of line; A star sign out of whack; A fraudulent zodiac.” She hummed and drifted her mania abating in time with the slow tempo. 

Maria made sure Rosa’s breathing was long and slow before she curled up and let herself close her eyes. 

 

“Ow - shit -” The room was dark when Maria woke to see Rosa climbing out the window. Fully dressed and with extra eyeliner on. Maria knew it wouldn’t do any good to tell her to come back in or to not go see whoever her rebound from Frederico was. 

Maria stared at the ceiling not sleeping but waiting for the sounds of Rosa coming up the fire escape. Dawn came before Rosa did. 

 


End file.
